


Nunca lo diré

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Talking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Conocía por dentro y por fuera las habitudes del mayor, sabía lo que había hecho por buena parte de su vida, porque incluso antes de que se diera cuenta de un interés por él, Takaki solía contarle todo lo que le pasaba.Y, entonces, sabía de su vida con Hikaru, y sabía de cuál fuera la relación entre los dos, y no podía hacer otro que culpar la actitud de Yuya a Yaotome.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Nunca lo diré

**Nunca lo diré**

Takaki estaba sentado en el sofá de su piso.

Miraba fijo un punto enfrente a él, con aire enojado.

Misma estaba la expresión en la cara de Yuri, en una sienta poco lejos, que pero miraba fijo a su novio.

Sabía que Yuya podía sentir su mirada. Que la sentía, y que quería girarse y decirle algo, pero sabía también que se hubiera abierto la boca en ese momento se habría desarrollado otra riña.

Y, de verdad, nadie de los dos quería pelear más.

Seguía de esa manera desde que habían estado juntos, desde que Yuya se había rendido, desde que Yuri se había infiltrado en su vida, y pronto había empezado a desafiar sus límites de tolerancia.

Que el mayor fuera lejos de ser perfecto había sido considerado, y por lo demás Yuri se daba cuenta de tener tampoco un carácter simple con que llegar a un acuerdo.

Pero no podía más chocar contra la pared que Yuya se construía alrededor, de luchar contra su mutismo y sus malos humores dictados por no buenas razones, de esos momentos de melancolía que siempre eran una pérdida de tiempo.

Sabía cuál fuera el problema, y odiaba que Yuya no tuviera éxito de admitirlo.

Conocía por dentro y por fuera las habitudes del mayor, sabía lo que había hecho por buena parte de su vida, porque incluso antes de que se diera cuenta de un interés por él, Takaki solía contarle todo lo que le pasaba.

Y, entonces, sabía de su vida con Hikaru, y sabía de cuál fuera la relación entre los dos, y no podía hacer otro que culpar la actitud de Yuya a Yaotome.

Takaki se había enganchado a Hikaru porque lo amaba, en su día, y eso estaba ya difícil de digerir para Chinen.

Lo que concordaba aún menos con él, sin embargo, era que Hikaru nunca lo hubiera habituado a sentirse amado.

Claro, Takaki había sido bueno a mascarar su interés, había sido bueno a fingir que entre ellos sólo fuera sexo, pero Yuri en la manera como hablaba de Hikaru siempre había visto algo más, junto a su decepción, junto a la melancolía de saber que su amor nunca iba a ser devuelto.

Yaotome tenía otros objetivos, y eso estaba claro; y su obsesión por Yabu, en el tiempo, había acabado sofocando la presencia de Yuya en su vida.

Chinen recordaba de haberlo visto llorar, unas veces, durante los momentos de mayor desesperación, pero principalmente se limitaba a sus risas que mostraban nervosismo y a seguir repitiendo que todo estaba bien, casi fuera un mantra, casi fuera él que tenía que convencerse.

Yuri, entonces, estaba teniendo problemas con Yuya por eso.

Estaba difícil convencerlo que nada había cambiado entre los dos, difícil hacerle creer que pusiera decirle todo lo que pensaba, que sólo era una cuestión de amar y ser amados.

Y en cambio seguía chocando con la negatividad del mayor, con su pesimismo, con su convicción de no poderse descargar, su mirarlo casi con temor por miedo de ser rechazado en el momento cuando hubieras tratado de abrirse un poco más.

Chinen se levantó de la sienta, yendo a lado del mayor, aún sin decir una palabra.

Esa noche habían discutido siempre sobre las mismas cosas, con la insistencia de Yuri para saber en que estuviera pensando, con el obstruccionismo de Yuya y su mirada casi condescendiente, como si no tomara en serio sus tentativas.

Unos minutos de silencio más, y Yuri se hartó.

“Yuuyan...” murmuró, tratando de mantener su voz lo más civil posible.

“¿Qué?”

Chinen se mordió la lengua y se esforzó de seguir en adelante.

“Lo siento que he insistido, Yuu. Solo querría... lo sabes, querría que confiara en mí bastante de decirme lo que piensas. Que te fiara, así como hacías antes que nos enganchamos.”

Yuya puso los brazos en el aire, exasperado. 

“Entiendo, Yuri. Me lo repites desde hace semanas, pero no cambia nada. No quiero hablar de lo que me pasa por la cabeza, ¿vale? No es nada importante, pues es mejor si lo olvides.” le dijo, frunciendo el ceño, mientras el menor no faltó de mostrar toda su irritación.

“Estoy harto de esto comportamiento, Yuya.” respiró hondo, para impedirse de gritar. “¿Quieres comprender que yo no soy como a él? ¿Quieres comprender que te amo, y que soy lo mismo que antes? ¿Que nada de lo que puedes decirme va a cambiar lo que siento y nada es poco importante, porque me interesa de todo lo que pienses? Me interesa todo de ti, Yuya, y querría que te lo meta en la cabeza.” terminó, no teniendo éxito de no levantar la voz en el final.

Takaki se quedó en silencio.

Pero ya no estaba irritado, Yuri podía verlo claramente.

Estaba como si estuviera pensando, como si no osara esperar que lo que acababa de decirle fuera verdad.

“Yo... nunca he hablado demasiado con Hikaru de lo que me pasaba por la cabeza.” dijo, riendo bajo, avergonzado.

Yuri cabeceó, sonriéndole y acercándose, apoyándole la cabeza contra el pecho.

“Lo sé, Yuuyan. Pero yo no soy Hikaru, no soy cualquiera. Siempre he sido tu amigo, ¿no?” sonrió con más convicción luego, malicioso. “La única diferencia es que ahora me llevas a la cama.” se burló de él, evitando apenas el golpe que el mayor le dio en el hombro.

No dijo nada más, Yuya.

Se quedaron en el sofá, y el mayor le acariciaba distraídamente el pelo, con aire pensativo.

Chinen sabía que sus palabras no iban a ser bastantes para convencerlo, y que iba a tener que esforzarse con hechos, no estaba tan loco de creer que todo se pusiera resolver con un toque de vara mágica.

Y sabía que la negatividad de Yuya estaba demasiado arraigada en él para desaparecer enteramente, pero no iba a rendirse, de todas maneras.

Tenía todo el tiempo en el mundo para irrumpir en la confianza de Yuya y para convencerlo que lo que sentía estaba más fuerte que todo.

No tenía la mínima intención de rendirse hasta que no hubiera ganado.


End file.
